


Hike Up That Skirt (Get Naughty)

by Anonymous



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alley Sex, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Nightclubs, F/M, Hook-Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28495860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Nightclub DJ Steve hooks up with a purple-haired patron that catches his eye.
Relationships: Steve Harrington/Kali Prasad
Kudos: 6
Collections: Anonymous





	Hike Up That Skirt (Get Naughty)

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Pigskin" by Hollywood Undead 
> 
> [ Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/38njbXmkDHx8ywCbQCN7jj?si=Sk1f7K-IQhSrLAy8O1TLtw)

_**March 20th** _  
_**Chicago, Illinois** _  
_**4:32pm** _

“What’s up, Steve?” asks the curly-haired man from behind the loading dock.

“Hey, Dustin.” Steve grins as he steps onto the loading dock to join his friend and boss. “How are you doing? You ready for tonight?”

“I don't know.” Dustin shrugs and pushes through the door labeled ‘Employees Only.’ 

“How many people do you think we're getting tonight?” Steve asks. He follows Dustin through the door and into the maze of hallways that make up the back rooms of the nightclub. 

Dustin checks his calculator watch. “I'm expecting a lot of people. Midterms ended so you know students are looking to let loose.”

“Fucking fantastic.” Steve rolls his eyes, but he still beams in anticipation. A lot of people means a long night. “Is everyone else here yet?”

“Just Robin for now,” Dustin says. The pair stop in front of a door labeled ‘Main Floor.’ “Mike said he's coming a little late, so Lucas or Max might be watching the door for the first part of the evening. As for the bar, Will and Robin should be working.” 

“Okay, good. At least we have a full crew tonight. Helps the night go smoother.”

“How's the DJ booth looking?” Dustin smirks. “The people have been clamoring for DJ Scoops.” 

“I haven't had any issues with the equipment recently,” Steve says, “so everything should be okay.”

“Cool.” Dustin claps Steve on the shoulder before turning to walk down the hallway. “See you later!” he adds, waving over his shoulder, leaving Steve to enter into the main area of the club.

When Steve thinks about it, he can’t help but smile at the business owner Dustin Henderson has become. Dustin bought the club fresh out of college 3 years ago. Some aunt he never heard of passed away and left him a staggering amount of money. So he purchased an old club and with the help of his childhood friends, made it into one of the hottest nightclubs in Chicago. The Upside Down became a place where you can find cheap drinks and good music. Plus it was located only a couple blocks away from the University of Chicago, allowing them to rake in an enormous profit from college kids.

Steve didn’t start out working for the nightclub. He worked at an ice cream shop until Dustin reached out to him and offered him a job. He started out as Dustin’s business partner, but that changed one night 2 years ago, when the normal DJ canceled and Steve had to fill in. That's when Steve discovered he had a knack for tearing the house down from the DJ booth. He quickly left his old position and became the club's full-time DJ, adopting the name DJ Scoops after his previous place of employment. He’s since become known for being really good at it, sometimes even playing other nightclubs around the city but always coming back for Dustin. 

As Steve crosses the main dance floor of the club, he spies a familiar mop of blond hair at the bar wiping down glasses. “Robin!” he calls out. “What’s up?”

Robin snaps her head up. “Hey, Dingus! I'm doing okay, just getting ready for tonight.” 

“Do we have any special drinks for tonight?” Steve asks. Dustin and Will are fans of making special drink menus.

“You’d think for someone with an art degree, Will would have more creative ideas, but he's being lazy tonight. He decided just to keep the standard menu.”

“That sounds like Will.” Steve chuckles. “Where is he?”

If Dustin is the brains behind The Upside Down, Will is the face. He graduated with a graphic design degree and immediately put it to amazing use, teaming up with some of his friends who are interior designers and other facets of artistic talents, to turn a decrepit building into a world that was colorful but not overbearing. He was the one that designed the Upside Down’s logo, the flyers, and the mural of a dragon on the wall. His artistic input didn't stop with just those—he soon got a bartending license and became the head drink mixer, putting his artistic taste to create beautiful cocktails that no one has ever thought of before but quickly became staples of the Upside Down. 

“He went to go see Aaron or something,” Robin says.

“Really? He's going on a date before one of the biggest nights of the year?”

“I never said it was a date.” Robin snickers. “I think they have to do something with their apartment. Anyway, have you seen Wheeler or Sinclair?”

“They should be coming in later.” 

The image of the thunder and lightning duo of the club bouncers immediately comes to the forefront of Steve's mind. First there’s Mike Wheeler, the former beanpole of a man. Steve remembers how he used to look in middle school, lanky and thin. But something happened when Mike went away to college. He got into fitness and came back having grown into his lankiness, covered in lean muscle. Now, he was fully capable of reining in order in the nightclub. If Mike is the thunder of the duo, Lucas is the lightning: a former track athlete that Steve has seen hurdle over tables and almost teleport with his speed. Anyone who tries to raise trouble in the club soon regrets it.

Later on, Dustin was able to add two more people: Robin Buckley, adding an extra set of desperately needed hands on the bar and who Steve immediately hit it off with, becoming fast and close friends, and Max Mayfield, Lucas’ girlfriend, who joined Mike and Lucas on security duty. Max isn't as big as Mike, or as fast as Lucas, but she can more than hold her own, being a mildly accomplished amateur boxer.

Steve points over his shoulder with his thumb. “Do you mind me conducting some audio checks while you work?”

“Don't do anything too scary.” Robin smirks, her hands expertly laying out glasses across the well-lit bar.

“I'm not about to play jump-scares. I learned that the hard way after Halloween.” Steve walks away from the bar and towards his own personal oasis—the DJ booth. It’s an elevated platform that overlooks the entire dance floor and bar area, and is covered in LEDs and rather intricate audio equipment. Dustin spared no expense when it came to the equipment and, as Steve gently runs his hand over the various soundboards, turntables and other items, he can't help but smile, his mind reminiscing about all the nights he made the club come alive just through simple music. 

Being a club DJ has its perks. He gets free drinks regardless of the night or who's even at the bar. He's become almost a local celebrity with flyers bearing his face plastered all over the area. The random women that he hooks up with in the club bathroom don't seem to mind when he has to leave to continue his set. But the greatest thing about being the DJ is having the room under his control. Every song he plays, every remix he does, every beat he puts out into the club, they all move along with glee. Without him, it's just a glorified drinking room but once he lays his hands on his equipment, everything transcends into ecstasy. He is the one that controls the tempo of the night, he is the puppet master behind the debauchery and insanity within the walls of The Upside Down. 

With one final smirk, Steve begins his audio checks and mentally prepares for the night ahead.

**Time to make the world mine.**  


* * *

  
_**11:17 p.m.** _

“LET’S MAKE SOME FUCKING NOISE!” Steve bellows into his mic, his voice ringing over the controlled chaos that is The Upside Down. It’s 3 hours in and the club is jam-packed with sweaty bodies and the smell of alcohol permeating through the air. 

The crowd answers back with a cacophony of drunken screams. Steve smiles to himself as he takes another sip of the free drink Robin gave him at the beginning of the night. He doesn't want to get drunk, as he knows he has at least 3 more hours left. He moves from the previous song into a Latin trap song, its beat coming in at a deafening level from the speakers beside him. Steve quickly readjusts his ear plugs so that he doesn't lose his hearing and scans the crowd, looking for his coworkers. He spots Will and Robin working diligently behind the bar, pouring and passing drinks with a speed and precision Steve is almost jealous of. His eyes shift toward the entrance as he sees Lucas and Mike, both of them on guard, checking IDs and making sure no one gets too rowdy. Max quickly darts into view, cutting through the dance floor to break up a fight. He sees Dustin mingling throughout the crowd, ensuring that everyone is having a great time. As Steve continues scanning across the crowd gathered in front of him, something catches his eye. 

Just off-center on the main floor is a pair of girls dancing with each other. One of them has short brown hair and is dressed rather conservatively compared to the other people around her, wearing a simple short dress. Steve can immediately tell that she’s out of her element, despite the smile on her face. She's off-beat to the rhythm pounding around her and is glancing all over the place, clearly nervous. However her friend, the one directly across from her, leading the brown haired girl in rhythm is the one that captivates Steve’s full attention. The purple part of her hair catches the LEDs of the club perfectly, causing it to glow in a way that hypnotizes him. Her hips move perfectly in a rhythm that Steve has seen many girls try to do but few actually succeed at. She's dressed differently than her friend, wearing a revealing black leather tank top, a tight plaid skirt, and a pair of thigh high fishnets.

Steve quickly snaps out of his ogling trance and continues to observe the rest of the patrons, but on his pass back across the floor the girl catches his eye again. There’s no other way to describe her dancing than pure sex, her body swaying in a way that bends the world around her. Steve loses himself in her as he watches this girl take the music that he is playing and make it her own, just by using her body. As he stares, the girl's head moves from her friend directly in front of her and up toward the DJ platform. In an instant their eyes lock from across the club. Feeling caught off guard, Steve quickly breaks eye contact, looking down at his equipment and pretending to get lost in his turntable. However he still feels her eyes boring into him. He looks back up, meeting her eyes once again. A small smirk forms on her lips as if she knows she has his full attention. With a wink, she sends Steve into overdrive. However, Steve isn't one to back away from a challenge. 

**Two can play at this game.**

Steve brings his hand up and blows a kiss at her, knowing that it will find its target. With another flirty wink, her hand comes up, catches the kiss and brings it to her own cheek. He sees her brown-haired friend quickly look around, probably confused at what just transpired. The purple haired girl's eyes and head come down and he can see her talking quickly to her friend before pointing over her shoulder at the DJ booth. He smiles at the little interaction and when her eyes come back up, she points to her mouth. Steve raises his eyebrow in response. She mouths the words “Go back to work.” With one last smirk, Steve looks back down to the turntables and continues to work his magic, letting the girl and her friend disappear back into the faceless mass of the crowd. This continues for another couple songs before suddenly, Steve feels a rough tap against his shoulder. He quickly turns to find Will standing there holding a bar cup with a scrap of paper taped to it.

“WHATS UP?” Steve shouts, removing one of his ear plugs so that he can actually hear what Will is saying.

“SOME GIRL SENT YOU THIS,” Will screams, handing the cup to Steve.

Steve accepts the cup. “WHY?”

“I DON’T KNOW.” Will leans in to talk directly into Steve’s ear. “A girl with purple hair came up to the bar and asked what your favorite drink was, bought one, and had me send it up to you with the note.”

Will quickly disappears from Steve’s side to go back to work, leaving Steve to stare down at the cup. He takes a quick sip and lets the taste of a screwdriver roll over his tongue before he looks at the note. It’s a small piece of paper taped to the side of the glass. Steve has to squint a little, using the LEDs of the club to read. It simply says, _Hey Mister DJ._ Steve looks back out in the crowd, searching for the girl, and he spots her standing near the bar. Upon meeting eyes again, she gives him a little wave before blowing him a kiss back.

He raises the cup before chugging it, feeling the alcohol and orange cascade down his throat. When he finishes and looks back, she's engaged in intense conversation with her brown haired friend. Looking at the note again, Steve gets an amazing idea. He quickly finds his earpiece that is sometimes used by his fellow co workers to communicate in loud scenarios. He puts it into his ear and turns it on, hearing the static.

“Steve to Robin, do you copy? Steve to Robin, do you copy?” He looks toward the bar and sees Robin reach up and put her finger to her ear. Her voice comes in over the earpiece.

“Yeah Dingus, I copy. What's up” 

“See that chick with purple hair at the end of the bar?” 

Robin looks toward the girl and her friend before asking. “Yeah, what about her? You trying to fuck?” 

“Of course,” Steve says. “So, give her a screwdriver on me and put a note on it.”

“What do you want it to say? Some cheesy love poem?” 

“I want it to say, _‘Do you have any requests for the evening?’”_

“Good choice.”

Steve watches Robin grab a piece of paper and jot his message down before pouring the drink. She moves down to the end of the bar and hands the girl the drink before pointing up at Steve. The girl looks up at the DJ booth before turning her attention to the note. She reads it and smirks back at Steve, then raises the cup and, like Steve did before her, chugs it. After seeing her set the glass down in the bar, Steve returns to his equipment, getting lost in the music again. After about a minute, he feels a hand clamp on his shoulder.

**Will must be back.**

“Hey, Will.” Steve turns around, removing his earplug. However, instead of being greeted by Will, he is towered over by Mike. 

“Hey, purple hair sent you this,” Mike says, handing Steve a note. 

“Thanks, Mike.” Steve unfolds and flattens the piece of paper against one of the tables in the little booth to read it properly in the light. The only thing on the paper is a single one-word request. 

_You._

Steve smiles. He isn't a stranger to what this note entails, and he knows just the place. He grabs a pen near him and scribbles out his response 

_Meet me by the bathrooms in 5 minutes._

He folds it up and hands it back to the waiting Mike. “Hey, Mike?”

“What's up?” 

“Tell Dustin I'm going on break in 5 minutes.”  


* * *

  
**11:27 p.m.**

Steve’s back slams into the brick wall as their lips crash into each other, tongues swarming. He feels her hands begin to roam up and down his body and his hands do the same, tracing the curves of her body before settling on her hips and pulling her in, her chest against his. 

Getting to this point wasn't that hard. All he had to do was, once the five minutes was up, put on a playlist that would last about 30 minutes. After that, he ducked off to the bathrooms and found her waiting for him. From there, he led her through the maze of the back hallways of the nightclub, stopping by Dustin's office to pick up a condom, before ending at the place where he actually started his night, the loading dock. 

His hand drops from her hip and begins to move up her thigh underneath her skirt. “Fuck,” she moans against his lips as her hands remain on the back of his neck, pulling him in and letting the kiss deepen. His hand continues the journey up her thigh before settling with his palm against her ass. Steve can feel his pants getting tighter as the moment intensifies with pure sexual energy. He feels one of her hands begin its own journey downward, running down his chest before settling right on the front of his pants, right on the bulge.

“Eager, aren't we?” she whispers, her hand stroking him through his pants gently.

“I can say the same about you.” Steve smirks back, his hand moving from the back of her towards the front. “Are we about to do this?” he asks, his hands stopping a mere inch away from removing her panties.

“Do you have protection?” She tilts her head to the side, the shaved part of her head facing up, with a seductive grin still on her face.

“I do,” Steve taps his back pocket, feeling the condom he tucked back there. 

“Then fuck yes.” Her mouth crashes back into his. Steve turns his body and switches positions with her, gently pushing her back against the cool brick wall. Her hands begin to fiddle with his belt as he begins to move his fingers around the elastic of her panties. With one tug, her panties slide off her hips and she drops her hands to help him pull them off, stepping out of them and dropping them on the floor. His hands return to under her skirt as his fingers trail across the valley of her hip before finally stopping just outside her entrance. He breaks the kiss and they lock eyes, messages of desire passing between them. Both of them know what's happening next. With a nod, she brings his lips back in and he pushes his fingers inside of her. 

A moan escapes her lips, echoing out into the night. She begins to rock her hips forward, keeping up a rhythm. Her own hands make short work of Steve’s belt, quickly undoing it and unbuttoning his pants. She stops briefly, breaking the kiss, to spit in her hand before she calmly pulls the elastic of his boxers down and wraps her hand around him. The two maintain their rhythms as their moans fill the loading dock with pleasure soaked noises. 

“Fuck me,” she breathes against his lips, hand moving faster and faster.

“What was that?” Steve says back, feeling her quiver against his fingers.

“I want you to FUCK ME,” she all but screams in his face, her voice getting swallowed by a moan. 

“That's what I wanted to hear,” Steve growls as he removes his fingers from her and reaches into his back pocket, digging for the condom. He finds it and pulls it out. She snatches it from his hands and unwraps it.

“Get inside me right now,” she says with a conviction of pure lust, as she slides the condom onto him.

Steve nods, grabbing the back of her thigh and pulling her leg up to wrap around his waist and expose herself fully to him. With one final tease, he thrusts into her and she moans as she takes all of him. Steve is instantly engulfed in pleasure as it feels like all the blood in his body rushes to both his head and his dick at the same time.

“FUCK!” Her breath hitches before she swiftly wraps her arms around his neck and jumps up, placing her other leg around his waist. Steve shifts a little bit, allowing him to take her weight fully. He starts off gentle as first, thrusting lightly and letting the sounds of sexual joy ring into the night air. 

Their lips continue crashing into each other, tongues passing between their mouths, tangled in a passionate dance. Steve can hear the way her breath runs ragged as he continues to fuck her, her back braced againist the wall. He moves his hands from where they were on her hips and runs them up the lines of her body, her own hands remaining firmly around the back of Steve's neck. Eventually, his hands reach the neckline of her tank top and he tugs at it, allowing her to slide the straps off her shoulders and fully expose her breasts to him. His hand cups one of them, feeling it bounce as he quickens his motions.

This continues for several minutes, each one passing in almost pure bliss. Finally he feels her begin to quake and her breathing gets faster with her moans getting louder. “Are you close?” he breathes out, his own lighting storming through his body.

“Keep doing it like that and you’ll fucking send me into next year,” she croaks, her body shuddering against his. 

“I aim to please,” Steve says, somehow pulling the joke from his sex-addled mind. Like the DJ that he is, he continues with the tempo, each thrust earning him another moan. 

“FUCK ME HARDER,” she shouts suddenly, her eyes flying open. Looking into them now is unlike the other times he looked into her eyes. Before this, they were full of flirtation, and even hints of desire. But now, as he continues to plunge in and out of her, there’s just pure, unadulterated lust. 

Steve changes positions, moving his hands from her breasts to her hips and pulling her in closer. He increases his thrusts, his pelvis slamming into hers, each time bringing himself closer and closer to the edge. 

“FUCK, IM GONNA—” she screams out into the sky before it's quickly swallowed up by her body surrendering fully into pure orgasmic crescendo. Her head flies back as Steve feels her entire essence soar above the clouds. At the sight of this display of ecstasy, Steve knows he's not far behind. He picks up his pace, his own climax approaching soon. 

“FUCK,” Steve shouts, his heartbeat roaring in his ears, his body pulsing. After a few seconds, he erupts, following in her footsteps into his own peak. 

The first sound Steve hears again is the sound of their heavy breathing as the two of them stand there, still interlaced. Her head is now resting against his chest and his own legs are shaky.

“FUCK, that was good,” he groans, his body slowly returing to normal. Her head rolls back up and he still sees the traces of her climax working its way through her face.

“It was,” she breathes out, an airy expression of joy dancing across her face.

A familiar beat from inside the club begins to come back into focus for the two of them. “OH SHIT, that's the second to last song on my breaktime playlist. We need to head back inside,” Steve says, gently pulling himself out of her as she unwraps her legs from his waist. “And I think your friend’s wondering where you went.”

“She's okay.” She retrieves her discarded panties and readjusts her tank top. Steve slides off the condom and ties it up before zipping up his pants and putting the condom into the nearby dumpster. “I left her with the really tall bouncer, whatever his name is.”

“His name’s Mike,” Steve says as they walk through the employee-only door back into the hallways, while fixing up their appearances.

She chuckles. “She thinks he’s pretty cute.”

“He _is_ single,” Steve says. “Maybe she should get his number.”

“Yeah, maybe she should.” She holds her hand out. “Which reminds me, give me your phone so I can put my number in it.”

Steve smirks and pulls out his phone. “Here you go.” She accepts the phone and types in her number before handing it back. They continue walking and pretty soon they hit the door that leads back to the main floor.

“Listen, I have to go back to my booth,” Steve explains, suddenly feeling nervous. “But I'll text you, okay?”

“Okay.” She smiles before reaching up and bringing him in for one final kiss. 

“I'll see you around.” Steve winks,

“I'll see you around, Mister DJ.” She winks back and rejoins the dance floor.


End file.
